The Life of Her
by Vicky le Fay
Summary: She was one from the elite. She was one of the best, but gave it all up. Hundreds of years later her life is happy once again. And then she meets him. There's one problem. She's a predator. He's a hunter.
1. Prologue

Helllo again everybody :) This will be my first chapter story and i'm pretty nevous about it, so please tell me what you think about it!

**Prologue**

She was standing in the middle of the battlefield, it was as if the time stood still.  
Her long pink hair was blowing fiercely around her face and body. She was drenched in the humans' blood. Her knives had slashed more throats than she could count, and her entire body was exhausted from the never ending battle, between humans and her own kind.

She was one of the elite, she was one of the 3 lords of the country, and she was the oldest and therefore had the most power and land.

Many from her domain had died in the war and she had grieved greatly, and three hours later she was back on the field to defend her kin.

"My lady! My lady!" She turned around, her young servant girl was running towards her with a piece of paper in her hands. The young girl looked absolutely terrified. The young girl dodged several swings coming at her.

She took the paper, her eyes widened at the message. "Fallback!" she suddenly screamed, her officers looked at her, then repeated the order out into the field.  
And soon they were all gone, back was only the fast decaying corpses of fallen soldiers from their side and the dumbfounded humans.

* * *

She was furious, how dare they send them off to war, and then change their minds.

So many unnecessary deaths. So many unnecessary screams of pain, as her people had been torn apart by the humans.

She sat there on her throne and watched her servants trying to get her home prepared for her old mentor's arrival. She was sick and tired of this life, maybe she could fake her own death and then live in peace with no responsibilities, maybe-"Sakura!" she jumped in her chair, startled she looked up with a smile, she recognized that voice.

"Tsunade, how are you? And welcome" the woman walked in with a big smile on her face and Sakura could see her fangs glistening in the light.

"Ahh, Sakura. I am well and thank you" the blonde haired woman was in an awful good mood. Sakura was sure that the woman was up to something especially when her mate Jiraiya wasn't with her.

Suddenly her smiley face change into a grave one "Sakura," she started " I have not come on a social note, but a rather serious one actually" emerald eyes narrowed, Tsunade gulped and continued "Can we speak in private?" her amber eyes looked around in the throne room.

"Of course, follow me" the pink haired ruler stood and led her old mentor out of the room and in too her private office, "and what can I help you with?" she asked.

They both sat down, and Tsunade began "Sakura, I've known you for a long time and know that you have not been happy for a very long time. But know I am here to tell you, that Jiraiya and I have found a way out".

* * *

A/N: so this was the prologue of my second story. I hope whoever read it liked it sofar and hopefully will continue to read the story, cause I have big plans! :D

please review :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The hospital had been very busy that week, and Sakura had been running all over the place because some of the incompetent nurses just couldn't figure out how to do their job.

She had worked herself so hard that Tsunade had ordered her to take the rest of the week off, and now she was sitting in her living room and bored out of her mind.

She had up until yesterday been studying some of the old medical reports, of course nothing was old when put up next to her.

Of course as usual it wasn't until the end of the week, when she started to enjoy her time off, that she had to go back.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, when her phone rang.

An exhausted pale hand reached up for it, "'ello?" a groggy voice asked "what are you doing sleeping?" a high pitch woman's voice screeched through the phone "Get up and get your ass to the hospital!"

Grumbling she stumbled out of bed and got her clothes on, swallowed a semi-cold cup of coffee and ran out to the bus stop.

Standing there balancing with her purse, phone and a Starbucks coffee in her hands, she dropped her bus pass. And when picking it up, she spilled her coffee down herself. At the hospital, in her office, she changed her clothes with the spare she had in her drawer and looked at herself in the mirror.

Recently when she had been looking at herself in the mirror and not liking what she saw, her pink hair was flat and her once sparkling emerald eyes seemed dead.

She would then remember how she had looked once, when she was in all her royal glory. But those thoughts were quickly brushed away, that was in the past.

Her office was plain, white walls, no pillows on the sofa, and no pictures on her desk. It didn't mean that she didn't have any people to have pictures of, but she knew that she would soon have to leave again, so no one would be suspicious of the pink haired neurosurgeon, that didn't age.

"Where have you been?" Sakura jumped, when her office door sprang up and her boss walked in, "Ugh, never mind! Just get out there" The busty blonde with the amber eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes and an after her boss, grumbling about who should give who orders, and that Tsunade should just shut her trap or she would be punished.

* * *

Onyx eyes searched the room. The dark haired male had been waiting, in the back of the small coffeehouse for nearly an hour, for his obnoxious blonde partner.

"Dobe," he muttered to himself as a big crash came from the front of the shop, "sorry, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" he looked up to see the mass of blonde hair moving all over the place trying to make sure everyone was all right, and then steering straight towards him.

"Hey…he he," he smiled sheepishly, he awkwardly scratched his neck and sat down "so what´s up? A new mission?" The dark haired male sat quietly and drank his coffee. The blonde quickly lost his patience "Ah, come on Sasuke! Quit being such a teme!"

Sasuke smirked, and slid a pile of papers over the small table and kept on drinking his coffee. The blondes eyes widened as he read the files, he looked up at his partner disbelieving opening and closing his mouth again and again.

_Profile  
__Name: Unknown, but went by Leader__  
__Age: Unknown__  
__Sex: Female__  
__Whereabouts: Unknown__  
__Hair color: The people who have seen her, have described her hair as red, but not entirely red. __  
__Eye color: Green__  
__Skills: Super-speed, mindreading, super strength, sound manipulation, fire and heat manipulation. These are not all of her powers, the others are unknown._

"Are you serious?" he asked disbelieving "They want us to slay this," he shook his head confused "they want us to kill an unknown creature? There's not even a picture in this thing!" he waved the papers around him like a maniac. "There's absolutely no info on this chick!"

"Well, I guess we just have to figure this out on our own, dobe" Sasuke said like the profile hadn't shaken him.

* * *

DRACULA'S CAVE, the sign said in bright, bold, blood dripping red letters. And an ugly animated figure of a man with a black cave and black hair that was combed back. The sign was above an old shop, it used to have the most beautiful antics, but they went out of business, and now this tacky "vampire" store was there.

_Stupid humans, just because one of them screwed up didn't mean that everyone was like that. Vlad __**(1)**__ got what was coming to him, good thing that she punished him severely._

The morning sun was glancing down at the people on the streets, she had to walk to work today, because her car broke down two days prior, and the she had missed the bus.

FLASHBACK

"_Ah, come on! Don´t go dying on me now!" The pink haired female sat at the wheel of her small car and was desperately pulling and turning the keys in a failed attempt to start her car. The pinkette stomped out of the car and opened the hood. The smoke blew right into her face, she coughed "Dammit!"_

FLASHBACK

Right next to DRACULAS CAVE, was a little coffee shop, Sakura had several times driven past it, always wanted to go in, but never had the time to actually stop and get out of the car. She walked in and ordered her coffee never noticing the dark eyes observing her, from the back of the shop.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1)** Vlad III the Impaler is a Russian prince, who Dracula is partially based on.

Yes I know it's kind of short, but I just wanted to get something out.

And then something else, I will try to update as fast as I can, but in Denmark you graduate in 9th grade, and we hae a lot of difficult finals, like oral german. Anyway, i will try to update as soon as I can.


	3. Authers Note

I absolutly suck big time!

I know that all of you who has me on some kind of alert probably expected a chapter, and I am sooo sorry.

Today my computers hard drive decided to crash, with all of my both published and unpublished stories! And deleted everything!

So that means that I probably won´t be updating before I get it back. My dad is going to take it with him home to get it fixed and I won´t be seeing him at least before August 13th.

Anyway, about The Life of Her, the inspiration has left me on that one, but it will hopefully come back soon. I wil have to reread the story and brainstorm for that one.

I was in the middle of writing something new, when the computer crashed, so that will have to be handwriten until I get the patience to start up the big family computer again.

Again I am so sorry. (and from now on I promise to save everything on a back-up)


End file.
